Jhoto Trio Chronicles
by Ashley-Chan2
Summary: A simple story of three Jhoto girls traveling around the Jhoto Leage and encountering many adventures


Jhoto Trio Chronicles  
By:Ash-Chan(Me^^)  
  
Legal Stuff:  
Sadly I don't own anything Pokemon,they're copyright to Nintendo  
Ashley and Agent Rika are copyrigh to me as well as the story.  
Chrissy is copyright to Ashley.K(A.K.A Naoki)  
Brenda is copyright to Brenda.H  
Agent Trinity is copyright to Amber.T  
And Ronnie is copyright to Blitzkreig(My online best friend^^)  
  
A/N:Hey people^^,well this happens to be my first Pokemon fanfic only  
it's a bit diffrent.  
Instead of using the usual cast from the series,I put myself and all  
my friends's characters both good and bad^^  
So,please no flames and enjoy the story^^  
(BTW:Please R/R)  
  
Chapter 1:New friends and Introductions  
  
"Ash,you can do it!"yelled one girl in the background,the other responded.  
"Yeah,Ash,don't let this push-over stop you!"  
The girl who was called Ash looked at her two companions and nodded then turned  
to her opponent.  
"Chara,Flamethrower!"she commanded as her pokemon Charizard fired super hot fire  
at the dark pokemon.  
"Umbreon,Faint Attack!"the endless exchange of attacks continued until Umbreon fainted in battle.  
"Well,that settles it.Chara wins the battle"said one of the girls  
"Yeah,it was a great battle and you won fair and square"a young man extended his hand to her.  
He was the same age as Ashley,but he had short,solid white hair and he wore a leather vest  
and a black t-shirt,shorts,and black and blue shoes  
"Thanks,Ronnie but you almost beat me.Your Umbreon has been well trained"  
Her two companions nodded in aggrement.The first girl looked to be the same age as Ronnie and Ashley  
She had long blue hair that was pulled into a pony-tail and beautiful silver eyes.  
She wore a arm-less yellow shirt and a blue vest,blue pants,and blue shoes with a stripe of silver  
on them.She also wore fingerless gloves and a backpack.  
"I guess,her Ronnie wanna stay with us for lunch?"  
Ashley and Ronnie turned to the one who spoke.She looked to be older than the rest and  
she wore glasses.She wore a pink and white striped tube top and blue jean shorts and red shoes  
but she too carried a backpack much like the rest.  
"Of course,my pokemon and I would love to stay"Ronnie said as he released all of his pokemon  
which were Umbreon,Houndour,Haunter,and Dragonite.  
"Great!Then we'll need a fire and a few ingredence.Ashley,you go gather firewood and Chrissy  
you come with me,We're searching for some herbs and spices"Chrissy nodded  
"Okay,Brenda"Brenda ran ahead into the woods and Ashley followed and Chrissy turned to Ronnie.  
"Just make yourself comfortable until we get back"and with that Chrissy ran into the forest.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
Soon Ashley came out of the forest carrying a large bundle of wood.One of the logs fell  
from the bundle and as Ashley reached to pick it up she lost her grip on the bundle and they  
all fell from her arms.  
"Awww...man now I have to gather them up again"Ashley said as she sighed and began to gather  
them up again,but as she did one of her Pokeballs fell from her belt.  
It opened to reveal a Ninetales,she saw her master in need of help and she picked up log in  
her mouth.  
"Thanks,Ninetales"Ashley praised her fox Pokemon as the two walked back to camp.  
As Ashle began to build a fire Ronnie came ftom the woods carrying a bucket of water and placing  
it next to her.  
"Here,I figured you would need water to cook and to put of the fire with as well"Ronniw said as  
he smiled at her  
"Thanks Ronnie,I was going to look for water myself,but now I won't need to"Ashley said as  
Ninetales torched the pile of wood with her fire breath and started the fire.  
Finally Chrissy and Brenda returned with a basket full of herbs and spices and began to cook  
what seemed like a feast was actually 4 fish,2 pounds of wild rice,and fresh bread.  
"Wow,that had to be the best fish I ever ate!How do you do it,Breanda?"Chrissy complemented  
"Nothing to it really,you just have to know what kind of herbs and spices you add to your  
food."  
  
After they ate,Ronnie said that he was traveling to Goldenrond City to battle the gym leader  
there.   
"Hey,that's where we're headed to next.Why not travel with us?"Chrissy said,the other girls  
nodded in agreement.  
"Sure,its always good to travel in company"Ronnie said  
"Then it's settled,we'll all travel to Goldenrod City together!"Brenda said to the group.  
Suddenly they heard a strange sound comming from the woods.  
"Hey,where's the last of our bread?"Chrissy noticed the bread was missing then she heard a faint  
sound and saw the cutest Pokemon she had ever seen.  
"Awwww,it's soooo cute!"Chrissy squealed.It was a long fluffy Furret with sweet green eyes,it   
looked at Chrissy and shivered in fear.  
"Awwww,it's okay.We won't hurt you"she noticed its fur was scorched and it had a wound on its head.  
"The poor Pokemon.Who would do this to a defenceless creature?"Chrissy picked up Furret and took  
it back to camp to heal it.  
"Who would be so vil as to hurt such a cute Pokemon?"Ashley asked as she watched the sleeping Furret  
rest.  
"I don't know,probably some hunter or a bad okemon trainer"Chrissy said.  
Ever since she was little,Chrissy wanted a Furet to train,but even now that she had captured the  
rarest Pokemon on Earth,Mew.She still wanted a Furret on her team.  
"I hope it'll survive,I hate to see such a cute Pokemon die"Chrissy pleaded,Ronnie placed his  
hand on her sholder.  
"Don't worry,we're treated Furet's wounds so it should be able to survive whoever attacked it"  
Ronnie looked at Chrissy and smiled at her.  
"It'll be okay,Chrisy"Ronnie asured her.Chrissy sighed and smiled back at Ronnie.  
  
  
Well,how do you like it?Sorry,but this is just the first chapter.  
But don't cry so soon,I'll have vhapter 2 up soon  
See ya later^_^ 


End file.
